


wanna get dirty

by castielsangel_x



Series: look what I have waiting for me - Malec One-Shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Meeting, Dancing, M/M, Nightclub, Nightclub Owner!Magnus, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/pseuds/castielsangel_x
Summary: Alec gets dragged to a nightclub.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: look what I have waiting for me - Malec One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175222
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	wanna get dirty

“Come on, Alec. What’s taking you so long?”

Alec sighed at Jace’s exasperated tone through his bedroom door. He stood in front of his mirror, looking at his reflection, absolutely hating the fact that he had even agreed to this. Jace’s wife, Clary, had just started her new job in the new club that had just opened in the neighbourhood.  _ Pandemonium _ was the hot topic of everyone’s conversations at that moment and Clary had managed to secure them VIP entry due to her new employment status and Jace had said he’d be there and that he’d bring Alec and, their sister, Isabelle with them. Now Alec stood in front of the mirror, wondering what the hell he even wore to a nightclub. It was the third time Jace has shouted on him through the closed door, before it suddenly flew open, Alec flinching in fright, and Isabelle was there, standing with her arms folded. 

“You’re not even dressed yet,” she sighed, her big brother standing there in only his boxers with the pile of clothes lying on the bed. Alec sighed.

“Izzy, I don’t have the first clue about this …” he said and Isabelle held up her hands, Jace standing leaning against the doorframe. 

“I’ve got this …” she said. She went to the closet and flicked through everything, picking out a few items, placing a few extra items on the bed, things that she thought would work. “This is definitely not a casual place and we need you to look good enough to get you laid.”

“Gee, thanks Izzy,” he said, sarcastically, his own arms crossing his chest, feeling very exposed. Izzy picked up a pair of black jeans, a pair Alec hadn’t worn in months, handing them to him. “I’m not going out to get laid, as you so delicately put it. We’re only going to support Clary … right, Jace.”

“Izzy’s right, Alec. You need to get laid,” he said with a laugh, Alec’s head whipping round to look at him, eyes narrowed at his adopted brother.

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” Alec said.

“I’m  _ supposed _ to be on my third drink by now. Come on, Alec, before Clary thinks we’ve decided not to go. I’ll never hear the end of it,” he answered before he disappeared from the doorway. Alec sighed and slid on the jeans that Isabelle had handed to him. They were a little tighter than he was used to, clinging to his long legs but he did have to admit they looked good.

“Alec, do you own anything that isn’t plain and dark?” Isabelle asked. Alec rolled his eyes. “You do know this is the hottest nightclub in New York, yes?”

“Yes, and you and Jace are dragging me against my will. I hardly even  _ drink _ , Izzy,” he said before Isabelle turned to him.

“Look, you’ve had it rough lately, big brother,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Mom and Dad and their constant pushing you to find the right girl and put a ring on it. I just wanted you to spend some time with us, take your mind off Mom and Dad, maybe find a nice guy.” Alec dropped his eyes from hers with a blush. He had recently come out to his parents but Maryse and Robert Lightwood were so old-fashioned, it hurt. Maryse had told him it was a phase and he would get past it if he just found a ‘lovely young woman with child bearing hips and a smile to die for’ then they’d get married, have kids and the rest would be history. But Isabelle supported him, so did Jace and Clary, they knew where his interests lay and they wanted him to embrace it. “Sorry, I don’t mean to embarrass you. But I just want you to be happy, Alec.”

“I know, Izzy,” he said. 

“Then lets get you dressed before the vein in Jace’s temple decides to make an appearance,” she said. She helped him finish getting ready, Jace pacing the hallway, checking his watch every so often until Isabelle exited Alec’s room, smiling widely. Alec walked out behind her, adjusting the sleeves on his blazer. Jace wolf-whistled, making Alec blush that little bit again. He even had to admit he looked good. He had on a soft white t-shirt with a generous v-neck that showed off his dusting of chest hair as well as a little of one of his tattoos. His blazer was a darker grey, the sleeves folded half way up his forearms. The tight black jeans and the dress shoes topped it all off and Isabelle had expertly styled his hair so it would not move. Jace grinned at his brother.

“Thank the angel, you’re dressed. Come on before Clary decides that to dismember me for being late,” Jace said. Isabelle quickly ran to the bathroom, picking up Alec’s aftershave and running back, spraying it at Alec.

“Fuck sake, Izzy. I don’t want to knock people out with the smell,” he said. She giggled, putting the bottle down on the table in the hallway before she grabbed her purse, handing Alec his wallet and phone, before she grabbed Alec’s hand, following Jace out and closing the door behind them.

\-- -- -- -- --

_ Pandemonium  _ was very aptly named as Jace, Alec and Isabelle exited their cab where the line to get in just got bigger and bigger. They walked past the line to another entrance, Jace handing over three tickets before the rope was removed from in front of the door and the bouncer held it open to let them enter. The beat of the music assaulted their ears the moment they entered, Alec feeling like the beat was vibrating right through him. Isabelle held onto his sleeve as they manoeuvred through sweat soaked bodies towards the bar. Clary’s flaming red hair could be seen easily.. Her face lit up as the three of them managed to squeeze up to the bar.

“You came!” she said, excitedly. She was sweating, her hair thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head. She reached over and squeezed Jace’s hand.

“Before they gang up on me, it’s my fault we’re late,” Alec admitted. 

“Big bro was having a fashion crisis,” Isabelle said, with an eyeroll. 

“You wouldn’t think that to look at you … you look great, Alec,” Clary said. He smiled softly. “I’ll get you all some drinks before I finish my shift and I’ll join you.” They ordered what they wanted, Alec looking around. This was definitely not his scene but he could appreciate good taste and that’s what he saw as he glanced over the place. Whoever owned it had spared no expense. Isabelle tapped him, Alec turning to her to take the drink she was offering him. She leaned in close to speak over the loudness, leaving Jace with his wife for the moment. 

“So big bro, the world’s your oyster. See anyone who’s easy on the eye?” she asked with a wink and it was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes. He wasn’t looking for anything and definitely not casual sex. He wasn’t into that. Isabelle laughed at his annoyed face before he cast his glance over the room again. There were booths nearby, all full of laughing groups, doing shots and genuinely having a great time. Then he cast a glance over to a group near the bar, about a dozen people all draped over one large leather couch in the corner, all draped over each other in various states of dress. That was when Alec’s eyes met his. The man in the middle of the group, sitting letting one of his friends offer him a drink, which he took, taking the straw suggestively in his mouth as he watched Alec. He was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen in his life and his breath caught in his throat. 

“This is Magnus Bane’s fourth nightclub,” Isabelle’s voice broke him out of his staring contest with the stranger, looking back at her for a moment.

“Who’s Magnus Bane?” Alec asked.

“He’s a multi-millionaire. He’s like the most sought after batchelor in New York” she said. “Usually keeps his relationships and adventures under wraps. Maybe he likes it that way.” Alec nodded before his eyes glanced over to where the attractive man had been sitting before only to see he had left his spot, leaving an empty seat, obviously for his return. Alec wasn’t sure why he felt disappointed that he wasn’t there anymore. “Are you okay, Alec?” He turned back to Isabelle, smiling thinly.

“Fine, Izzy,” he said before he took a drink of the beer in his hand. The club was so hot Alec could feel the sweat build up on him already. Suddenly there was a loud cheer as the DJ changed the music to something faster, gold confetti raining down from the ceiling, the lights flashing. God, it was headache-inducing in Alec’s opinion. Isabelle was approached by a man, who held out his hand and asked her to dance. She turned to Alec to give him her drink before she let the man, Alec was sure he heard him call himself Raphael, pull her towards the dancefloor. Alec sighed. He was usually resigned to being the drink holder. He turned back to the bar and Jace.

“Clary’s just changing and she’s gonna join us …” Jace said. Alec nodded. He put down his and Isabelle’s drinks down on the bar, quickly glancing over at her to make sure she was okay. “You doin’ okay, Alec?” He smiled at Jace and nodded.

“Yeah, just … kinda out of my comfort zone here,” he said and Jace clapped his shoulder gently.

“You never know, the man of your dreams could be here,” he said with a smile. “Watch my drink for a sec, I’ll be right back.” Alec sighed as Jace made his way to the men’s room before he took a drink from his beer again, left standing at the bar by himself. He felt so out of place. He gulped down the rest of his beer just as Clary appeared. She rubbed his back gently.

“I know you’re not enjoying it much, but I’m glad you came, Alec,” she said. Alec smiled at his sister-in-law, giving her a quick one arm hug before Isabelle and Jace reappeared. They continued to drink together, Alec feeling a little more relaxed than he did when he first got there. He had shed his blazer, feeling far too warm, sweat gathering on his neck and chest. It was clear the others felt the same, Jace also shedding his leather jacket onto his bar stool. Jace called for shots and Alec eventually excused himself to go to the men’s room. He looked around as he walked before he collided with someone, hands reaching out to steady the other person so they didn’t fall before he realised that he was holding onto the attractive man from earlier. The man was absolutely breathtaking up close, eyeliner and glitter on his eyes, chains of varying lengths falling down his mostly bare chest, his shirt was unbuttoned more than was necessary, missing the suit jacket he had been wearing earlier. He sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his fingers were adorned with rings of various different sizes and types, fingernails painted a deep red. Hie hair was coiffed high, but the sweat of the room made some of it flop over softly onto his forehead, dark streaked with a little pink.

“I’m so sorry … I wasn’t … I mean, I …” he stuttered.  _ Fucking hell Alec, pull yourself together.  _ “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” He realised the man was holding onto his forearms, smiling softly at Alec.

“No harm done,” he said, both me holding onto each other still before Alec let him go, feeling himself perspiring more at the closeness of the man. He looked down at the floor, realising that the man had dropped his phone. Alec knelt down in front of him, eyes on his, picking up the phone before he stood again and handed it to him. 

“I hope its not broken,” he said. The man took it and turned it over in his hands, still looking at Alec, at his eyes, his lips, then back to his eyes again. Alec blushed under the intense gaze.

“Again, no harm done,” he said, slipping the phone into his pocket. “Are you alright? You look flushed.” The man was smirking. Alec knew he knew why he was flushed.

“It’s … too hot in here,” he said. There was suddenly another cheer as the DJ changed the song again, the beat pulsing through the floor, the light patterns changing to match the beat. “Again, I apologise. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Alec went to move past the stranger before he felt a hand on his arm, turning back to see him holding onto his wrist gently before he moved that little bit closer. Alec looked over the man’s shoulder to Jace, Isabelle and Clary but none of them were looking this way.

“You are the very definition of exquisite …” the man said, making Alec blush even darker. “What’s your name?” Alec swallowed hard.

“Alec …” he said.

“Short for Alexander?” He nodded. “Dance with me, Alexander …” the man said, not offering his own name. Alec hated when others used his full name, but hearing it fall from his lips had a different effect on him altogether. His cock seemed to _ love  _ it.

“I don’t … I mean, I’m not really a dancer …” he stumbled over his words. This man took his breath away. He found it so hard to focus. He could feel his breath on his skin from their closeness and it made him tingle all over, his heart beating faster in his chest. His body was betraying him and he didn’t even know the man’s name. 

“Just one?” the stranger asked and Alec was powerless to refuse. He let himself be pulled into the middle of the crowd by the beautiful stranger, who moulded himself to Alec, guiding Alec’s hands to his hips. Alec was ready to combust from the heat alone, watching a bead of sweat drip down the man’s chest. His hand went to the back of Alec’s neck before they moved together, the music having changed again, beat still pulsing, but a slightly slower one than before. Alec kept his eyes locked with the stranger, his mouth dry, fingers itching to move but staying firmly on his hips. The man had to feel what this was doing to Alec, he just had to. If he did, he wasn’t letting on. The heat of his hand on the back of his neck was scorching, like he was branding him. He felt eyes on him and he just knew that Isabelle or Jace had finally seen him, but he couldn’t look away.

“What’s your name?” Alec asked finally, leaning forward to his ear. 

“Magnus …” the man finally answered and Alec swallowed hard, realising who exactly was grinding against him.

“Magnus  _ Bane _ ?” he asked, still close. Magnus moved his face closer, their cheeks almost touching.

“Yes …” he said, as they continued to move to the music. “I saw you watching me earlier and I knew I had to  _ have _ you.” Magnus’ hand slipped from his neck and to his throat, fingers trailing through the sweat that was on his chest as he touched his skin and chest hair. Magnus licked his lips as he took in Alec, the man absolutely sinful. Alec couldn’t believe he was dancing with the multi-millionaire owner of the nightclub like he hadn’t only just met him ten minutes prior. The amount of bodies around them made the room hotter and Alec’s head was spinning. Magnus turned in his arms, pressing his back against Alec’s front and Alec took his hips again, both of them moving again. Alec found his lips close to Magnus’ neck and he used all the willpower he had not to press them to his skin. He barely knew him, but he couldn’t move away. His eyes finally glance up and his family were all staring at him and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Not that that was Magnus’ fault, but his own insecurities. Magnus’ ass moved sinfully against his front as they moved to the music together. Alec’s head screamed ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ and he pressed his lips to Magnus’ neck, an open mouthed kiss against his pulsepoint. Magnus leaned back into him that little more, his hand coming up to Alec’s cheek. “ _ Alexander _ …” Alec had never been so forward with anyone in his life. A sudden vibration from Magnus’ jeans pocket pulled them out of their bliss. Alec pulled back as Magnus turned back to face him, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Alec tried not to be disappointed as Magnus looked at the phone before looking up at him.

“Duty calls?” Alec asked.

“Unfortunately …” Magnus said, looking disappointed himself. “Alexander … I  _ want _ to see you again.” Alec smiled softly before he pulled out his own phone, unlocking it and handing it to Magnus before he took Magnus’ phone. He punched his number into it in the middle of the dancefloor before they exchanged phones again. “I am sorry …”

“You’re a busy man … I understand” he called out over the music. Magnus sighed softly before he stepped closer, licking his lips as he moved into Alec’s personal space. Alec looked down at his lips before Magnus pressed them to Alec’s, kissing him softly. Alec kissed him back, both of them standing in the middle of dancing bodies like there was no one else in the room. Alec brought his hand up to cup Magnus’ cheek gently but the kiss was over before he wanted it to be. He almost pouted.  _ Almost _ .

“I’ll call you …” Magnus said and Alec nodded, not trusting his words. He took Alec’s hand and squeezed it before he walked away, putting the phone to his ear. Alec took deep breath and looked around again before moving back to Jace, Clary and Isabelle, the girls smiling from ear to ear while Jace just looked overly amused. Clary reached behind her to the bar grabbing the drink she had gotten for him, which he took and gulped it down until the glass was empty. Isabelle laughed out loud.

“Who was that you were dancing with? He was  _ hot _ …” Isabelle said. Alec frowned gently.

“You didn’t recognise him?” Alec asked. Clary just smiled. She knew. Isabelle shook her head. “That was Magnus Bane.” Isabelle’s jaw almost hit the floor.

“ _ Magnus Bane _ … by the angel, he doesn’t look like that when you see his photos in the magazines,” she said. “ He was … fuck,  _ Alec _ , you’re a lucky son of a bitch. Did you exchange numbers?” Alec nodded and Isabelle’s smile got so much bigger. “Oh my  _ GOD.  _ I am so jealous of you right now. But I’m so proud you’re getting back out there.” Alec just smiled. He needed another drink …  _ and _ to go to the bathroom.

“I only met Magnus for the first time tonight,” Clary said. “He’s great. He calls me Biscuit. I have no idea why but its cute. He has nicknames for all the bartenders.” 

“Yeah … he’s great …” Alec said. Clary and Isabelle shared a look. Jace handed him another drink just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He slipped it out and he opened it. There was a text from Magnus and Alec couldn’t stop the grin on his face. He took a drink as he opened it. There was a photo attached. Alec clicked it open and had never been more glad that he’d pulled the glass away from his lips. There was a picture of Magnus, holding open his already half udone shirt, the chains lying over his chest, glitter sticking to his sweating skin. The photo was from his nose down, the man biting his bottom lip as he bared his skin for Alec’s eyes. 

“What is it?” Clary asked and Alec cradled the phone to his chest so no one could see. 

“No … nothing,” he said, glad he was already too hot so they couldn’t see the increase in his blush. He looked at the phone again, scrolling past it to see a message underneath. An address. Alec’s heart was thumping against his ribcage.

_ If you’d like to dance some more, Alexander, find me here. _

Alec decided he would definitely like that.


End file.
